


Kavinsky did not want to see

by MeistreAytnic



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeistreAytnic/pseuds/MeistreAytnic
Summary: Adam Parrish is something else.
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Adam Parrish, Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Kavinsky did not want to see

Kavinsky did not want to see, but he did. Parrish's fingers caressing the raven's wing on Ronan's back. Kavinsky had already taken that freedom for himself, but Parrish won. A voice in his head like the voice his throat produced said it meant nothing. Lie, he knew before he could formulate that thought properly. It meant something. And once he thought about it, he couldn't stop thinking. That was the difference. Ronan talked about this difference once. Like Ronan, K could steal a dream for reality and make it real. But Dick, like Parrish, could take something real and turn it into something else. Dreams coming true. Something he can neither try nor do. Anger should have been burning in his ears, igniting his blood like gasoline fire, but all he felt was cold and silence.


End file.
